


Snow Globe (part 1)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [49]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Prompt Stories, Snow Globe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: The search for the perfect gift.





	Snow Globe (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

Oliver had been struggling for a few weeks now. Christmas was fast approaching and he still hasn’t found the perfect gift for Camila, his girlfriend. This would be their first Christmas together and he wanted to make sure he would get her something she would love.

Giving up on finding a gift on his own, he decided to ask Felicity for help. Felicity had become Camila’s best friend and if anyone would know what he could get for her, that person would be Felicity. The girls had a tight bond and he knew that they knew practically everything about each other, so who better to help him?

Oliver asked Felicity to meet him at “Papa Joe’s”, a little coffee shop he knew the girls loved. Once there, he sat at a table with Felicity and told her that he needed her help. He said that he was trying to find the perfect gift for Camila but wasn’t able to find something that would meet his standards. He thought about jewelry, clothes and even a new car, or maybe a trip abroad, but nothing felt right.

Felicity laughed softly. She told him that, even though those were very nice ideas and she was sure that Camila would love them simply because it came from him, he should think smaller. He must’ve looked confused because she chuckled at him. She then told him to get her something more personal and with more meaning for her.

Oliver had to be honest, he had no idea what could fit in those criteria. They had been dating for just a few months, there was a lot he was still learning about Camila. He asked Felicity what she had in mind. That’s when she told him about a collection Camila has and that she was always looking to expand.

She told him how Camila collected snow globes and how hard it was for her to find new ones. Oliver almost facepalmed himself. How could he had forgotten that? Camila loved that collection. It was something her grandfather had started for her when she was little. Every time he would go out of town, he would come back with a different snow globe, whether from the city he had been in or with some funny or cute scene inside it.

Over the years, and after her grandfather passed away, she tried to keep going, but since she didn’t leave the city much, she would have to rely on what the local stores had in stock. Every year, on Christmas, she would buy a new one and added it to her collection. In fact, just a few days before, she had complained that she couldn’t found a new one to add and he could tell that that made her sad.

How come he didn’t remember it? It would be the perfect gift. Not only would he buy her something that would remind her of them but also of her grandfather. He knew now exactly what snow globe to get her, one he knew she didn’t have. Oliver thanked Felicity and after leaving her at home, he started to look for a way to find the snow globe he wanted.

It took a few days and some persuasion, but he found someone who could make him the snow globe he had envisioned. The man told Oliver that it would take a few more days, meaning that it would only be ready on Christmas Eve’s morning. It was cutting it a little close, but he could work with that.

Those few days were taking their sweet time to pass. Oliver was growing impatient at the wait. He wanted to make sure he had Camila’s gift ready and all wrapped up by Christmas morning, and the fact that the snow globe was still being made, gave him anxiety.

But, just like that, Christmas Eve’s morning arrived. Oliver hopped on his bike and drove to the old man’s house. The man’s wife opened the door and lead him to the workshop. Walking through the house, Oliver saw that the family of the man was all there, ready to celebrate Christmas with him. It made Oliver feel bad to be keeping him from his family just so he could have a gift for Camila.

The man’s wife told him that her husband was expecting him and told him to just walk into the workshop. She gave him a last smile and walked away, giving them some privacy. He walked into the workshop and called out for the man. He got an answer and moved towards it. Looking around, he saw shelves filled with snow globes and materials for them.

Finding the man, he saw him polishing the glass dome, giving it some final touches. Oliver looked at the snow globe in the man’s hand and smiled. It was exactly what he had in mind. The man showed it to him, from all possible angles, before placing it in a box and wrapping it. Oliver had already paid for the snow globe but he felt the need to give something more to the man.

Eventually, Oliver left the house and, after securing it in his jacket, drove back to his own house. He couldn’t wait for Camila to opened it the next morning and see it. Smiling all the way home, he knew that this was going to be a special Christmas.

(To be continued in Part 2)


End file.
